


Gift

by Mystik



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best way to spend a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Writen for the round of kink on LJ. The kink was "Frottage". And I'm nowhere near Irish, so forgive for any errors on the language. :D

That was a good way of spending a birthday. Drinks and sex. Yeah, good way. Connor and Murphy laughed out loud as they walked through the hallway, going to their apartment. Murphy snorted as Connor's hands missed the keyhole five times.

"Good Lord, you're drunk or what, brotha?"

"Shut up, ma hands are fucking fine!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Murphy snorted once more.

After a cold glare, that lost half of the effect because of his state, Connor finally opened the door to their apartment. They tumbled inside, and Murphy pressed his twin against the closed door, kissing the smile, hissing when his brother bit his bottom lip. He grabbed his brother's cheeks, squeezing possessively.

"That's a fine ass you have there."

Murphy whined low in his throat, pressing himself more against his brother.

"I have a fine erection here too."

Connor laughed, the sound husky and teasing.

"I can feel that too, little brotha."

"I'm not the youngest, fucker!"

Connor arched his eyebrow and brought Murphy's hand to his groin, hissing when he was squeezed.

"Yes, you are."

Murphy moaned, kissing his twin again, remembering well how it was to have that cock inside him. They rubbed against each other more urgently, until Connor started to unbuckle his brother's belt, his pouty lips biting and licking through Murphy's chin. He felt Murphy doing the same and soon they were rutting against each other, naked from the waist down, like a couple of teenagers.

"Uhn, so good Connor." Murphy moaned, sliding his mouth through his brother shoulder.

"It can feel better." Connor hissed, bringing one of his hands to his brother's mouth.

His twin agreed, sucking one and then two of his fingers, his agile tongue sliding through the letter of the tattoo on his skin. Connor groaned, thumping his head against the wall, his cock rubbing furiously against his twin's, the precome providing the friction necessary. Connor slid his fingers in and out of Murhpy's mouth, before caressing the pale skin of his brother's back. He reached Murphy's buttocks and grabbed him firmly, parting them, sliding his wet fingers through the crease, rubbing teasingly.

"Fucking fuck me already." Murphy hissed, biting on his neck, pressing even closer against Connor.

Connor just chuckled, rubbing even harder against his hole, but not entering, just teasing. He kissed on Murphy's jaw, biting the skin.

"Wanna see if you can come with just ma fingers, little brotha." Connor whispered, his tone wicked and full of lust.

Murphy whined like a little kid, rutting harder against his twin, and feeling those long fingers push against his entrance, but never penetrating him. He bit Connor's shoulder, gluing their bodies even more, getting more desperate.

"Connor…come on…"

"I already told ya."

Murphy groaned and pushed back against those fingers. Then he felt Connor free hand slide through their bodies, catching both cocks and jacking off in time with his hands against Murphy hole.

"Fuck, Lord, so fucking good."

Connor laughed breathlessly.

"Don't curse the name of the lord, little brother."

"Fuck you."

"I prefer to fuck you," Connor hissed in Murphy's ear. "But later. We have all night to celebrate, after all."

And with that filthy promise, Murphy muffled his yell on his brother's shoulder, coming hard and long.

 

Yeah, that was definitely a good way to spend a birthday.

 

 

THE END


End file.
